The Fugitive Chronicles
by scoob2222
Summary: What if Chloe did got to prison at the end of Season 5? What would Jack do to get her out? Ch 3 Added with a new rating of M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 24. If I did then Jack and Chloe, well you all know the drill.

A/N: Okay this is my version of what would happen if Chloe ends up in jail at the end of Season 5. This part is mostly J/A, but in the good ending things kind of way. Part 2 is almost done and will be out by tonight, hopefully.

"Guilty."

Jack could not believe it. Chloe O'Brien had been found guilty of treason. He knew it was a possibility, but for it to actually happen. For these people to put her in jail when she had helped save them from a treasonous president was something he could never truly imagine.

But he pushed that aside when he saw the shocked expression on Chloe's face. He pushed people out of the way to lean over the railing and grab Chloe's hand, "It's going to be okay, Chloe. I'm not going to let them do this."

"There's nothing you can do, Jack," she whispered, her voice smaller then he'd ever heard it and then before he could reassure her, the guard led her away, back to her cell.

Resolutely he marched out of the courtroom, going out a back entrance to avoid the press. He took out his cell phone and quickly dialed the number, "Curtis, yeah it's me. Guilty. Yeah, I know. Listen, what we talked about before, are we all ready? You got what I need. Okay, meet me at 6 am tomorrow morning—they'll move her by 7. Okay, good." As Jack hangs up the phone he feels a presence behind him. He prepares himself to attack if necessary when he hears her voice, "Who were you talking to Jack?"

"Curtis. I told him I'd call with the verdict."

"Oh, I didn't know Curtis and Chloe were close," Audrey said, skepticism clear in her voice.

"They've worked together for years. He may not be as close to her as I am, but he cares about what happens to her."

"Well, no one is as close to Chloe as you are, right Jack?"

Jack could feel his irritation rising by the moment, "Do you have an actual point, Audrey? Because I need to get going."

"Right, you need to get moving if you're going to break Chloe out of jail."

"Shut up." Jack grabbed her arm and dragged her further behind the building where he was sure no on could lurk and listen to their conversation, "Just shut up. What is wrong with you? Anyone could hear you."

"So it's true. You're going to break her out."

"I have no choice. She's been convicted of treason; they'll put her in jail for most, if not the rest of her life."

"There are other options—appeal, a pardon is almost guaranteed."

"When? The vice-president has most of this term to go through, and he could be elected twice more. That's almost a decade in prison. I won't let them lock her up for that long."

"But breaking her out? We could appeal. She could be out in a few months."

"And if the appeal doesn't pan out. Once she's at the prison breaking her out will be extremely difficult. Our best chance is while she's being transported."

Audrey took a deep breathe and let out a shaky sigh, tears in her eyes as she asked, "What about us? We have a real chance this time, Jack, but if you go on the run with Chloe…we'll never get that chance."

Jack shook his head, "Audrey, we had our chance. It didn't work out. And I can't and won't put the chance that we might work out above Chloe's safety and freedom. I would be dead if it weren't for her."

"So that's it. The two of you ride off into the sunset together and I'm left behind again."

"We aren't walking off into the sunset Audrey. We're running away from the law. And this time, you and me, we have closure, you can really move on. Find someone to give you everything that I never could."

"But all I want is you."

"Audrey, please don't make this worse then it is. I'm out of options. This is the only choice. Please try to understand, please let's not walk away angry."

Audrey took another breathe, more tears, "Okay, okay, but I'm not giving up Jack. I'm going to keep working on an appeal until Chloe is found not guilty and you both can come back."

Jack said nothing at this and as she put her arms around him he hugged back. Let her have hope for now. In a few months she would see how futile it was and move on.

But he could not think about that now. Right now the only thing that mattered was Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything moved back into focus very slowly. First she saw nothing but light, then blurry shapes, and then all at once the shapes came together and she was looking straight into the piercing blue-green eyes of Jack Bauer.

"No," she said, wide awake, and surprised by the garbled sound coming out of her mouth, "No, Jack I told you not to do this."

"Not to do what? Help you. I told you weeks ago that I wasn't going to let you go to prison for a crime you did not commit."

"I did commit it, Jack. In the eyes of the law I committed treason."

"I don't care what the law says; you saved the country from a president who was going working against his people. They should be giving you a medal and instead they were locking you up. I wasn't going to let that happen."

She takes a deep breathe and brings her hand up to rub her eyes. Maybe if she rubbed long enough she would wake up from this nightmare, "Jack, I appreciate that you want to help me, but this is your life you're throwing away. I mean if you take me back…"

"They'll throw us both in jail, Chloe, there's no way out now."

Her voice is barely a whisper, "I didn't want you to have to live like this again."

She heard his long, ragged sigh, "Well, neither did I, but that's the way it is. Besides, this time I'm not running alone."

Firs the first time in months Chloe felt her face stretch into a real smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This fic is a little weird for me because each chapter sounds really different. For anyone whose wondering, I meant to do it that way. This fic is kind of made up of small snippets of J/C's life as they are on the run, so each as a different feel to it.

They were husband and wife. At least that's what their identification said. Mr. and Mrs. Jeffrey Martin. They had moved to an island—one that did not extradite criminals back to the United States. After all, that's what they were now—criminals on the run from the very government that they once protected.

They had opened a small bar place—or cantina—Jack always reminded her that they were called cantina's here. It was really the perfect set up for them. Jack took care of the bar, while she managed the books and supply orders. At night, she pitched in as a waitress. And of course, she knew that Jack liked it so much for one very important reason.

She was never more than 10 feet away from him at any time.

They had traveled almost continuously until they safely reached the place they now called home, but when they did stop, Jack always got them a room with two beds. This ended when they got their apartment. For one, it only had one bed. If they had bought another bed and moved it up, it would have looked suspicious, since they were husband and wife. And this arrangement had the added bonus of keeping them in the same room.

And it keep them less than 10 feet apart at all times.

They slept the same way every night. Jack on the side closest to the door and her curled up against his side. His gun always close by and he ready to shield her with his own body at anytime.

They lived like this for almost six months. Sleeping together, but not sleeping together. Then one day, she and Jack were having lunch at the bar when someone asked for a brand of tequila that wasn't at the bar. He went in the back to get it, leaving Chloe alone at the bar. Usually this would not have been a problem. Their regular male customers, and even some female customers, had learned very quickly that it was not in their best interest to mess with Jeffrey Martin's wife. Unfortunately a new customer, a tourist with a receding hair line and bad teeth choose that moment to enter the cantina. He sat down next to her and began flirting immediately.

She had done her best to dissuade him. At first ignoring him and then hinting that her husband would be back any minute. But he kept getting pushier and pushier. She stood to go behind the bar and away from him, but before she could move he had her pinned and was kissing her. The man was obviously more than a little drunk and she could easily have moved him, but before she could do anything he was flying away from her. She watched in fascinated horror as Jack yanked the guy up and threw him out, hitting him quite a few more time before he did so.

Then he was at her side, his hand on her cheek, his tone gentle as he asked if she was okay. She nodded, a little shocked at the commotion and smiled to reassure him.

As the day went on she began to realize that while Jack was keeping one eye on she at all times, he wasn't speaking to her and he was being very careful not to touch her, even accidentally. She began to think that he was mad at her because of what happened earlier.

Their night ended at around 2 in the morning and Jack walked behind her up to their apartment.

He didn't so much as brush his arm against hers.

By the time she got to the door she was sure he was going to scream at her once they got inside. As he locked the door she opened her mouth to apologize, but found herself yanked up against his body.

"J-Jack," she whispered, but it was cut off when he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her confusion melted away as six months of pent up lust sprang free.

Their first time was hard and fast and absolutely perfect. It was the moment they had both wanted for so long and it had finally come.

Afterwards as they lay in each others arm, trying desperately to stay awake and prolong the night, she asked the question he had cut off earlier, "I thought you were made at me before. I thought that was why you didn't touch me all night."

"I couldn't touch you all night. I knew if I did we'd end up naked on top of the bar."

Chloe gasped at the extremely hot image, "That might have disturbed a few customers."

"It probably would have given our customers a real thrill."

They laughed together and just that easily they went from friends in love to friends who were lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

The day they went back to Los Angeles was a Tuesday. The newly-sworn in President Wayne Palmer got in touch with Curtis who in turn got in touch with Jack.

At first, he had refused. He and Chloe had the perfect life; he wasn't going back to the old, rotten one. Never mind, he would be risking her freedom by bringing her back to U.S. soil. But of course, the President had sweetened the deal, promising a pardon for Chloe, completely expunging her record, and complete immunity for him. Still, he had refused, but then he thought about Chloe having to spend the rest of her life known as a traitor, and them constantly looking over their shoulders.

So, he had secured them their freedom. All they had to do was stop the newest terrorists currently trying to take over the world.

Two weeks later he was severely sorry that they had ever returned. It wasn't the job really, with him and Chloe back in charge they had gotten many solid leads and it looked as if they were only days away from closing in and arresting the terrorists. And then it was back to the beach for a permanent vacation, truly permanent this time.

Unfortunately, Audrey had chosen to blow into town, and Jack had no warning. He had come back from the field with Curtis feeling nearly home free, when he found them together. Audrey and Chloe. And he could tell the second he saw Chloe's face that whatever Audrey had said had been very, very bad.

When he entered the room, Audrey threw herself at his, planting a kiss on his lips. He rushed to push her away, but by then Chloe was out the door and running.

"Audrey, stop it," he said loudly, emphasizing the words with a gentle, yet firm push.

"What's wrong? I got here as soon as I could. My father had to keep your involvement quiet, but he finally told me a few days ago and I tied things up as quickly as possible and rushed here. We can finally be together."

As Audrey moved in again, he pushed her away, less gently this time, "No we can't Audrey. I'm not free."

Her eyes scrunched in confusion, "Not free. But who could you possibly…" he eyes widened as the realization sunk in, "Jack, tell me you didn't. Just because you're stuck with someone doesn't mean you should start screwing them."

The anger came through in his reply, "I wasn't stuck with her, and I'm not screwing her. Chloe and I are in a relationship. We have been since a few months after we left."

"I can't believe you did this to me. I waited for you. I worked on an appeal."

"I told you not to wait, not that I believe you did."

"I did."

"So, you've been alone all this time."

She was silent for a moment, "No, but my heart…"

"Don't, just don't Audrey. It's over. It was over long before either of us even knew it."

As Audrey's eyes began to fill, Jack moved toward the door, "But I love you Jack."

"No, you don't. You just think you do. And even if you do, I love Chloe. There's nothing I want but to be with her. I'm sorry."

As he left, Audrey began to cry loudly, but he just kept walking until he bumped straight into Bill Buchanan.

"Bill have you seen…"

"She's in the ladies' room," he said before the question was even finished, "Go fix whatever you did."

Jack just nodded and hurried toward the ladies room, knocking on the door," Chloe, are you in there?"

"Just go away, Jack," came the angry reply.

"I'm not going to do that Chloe. Let me in and let me explain."

Suddenly the door flew open and an irate Chloe popped out," Explain what? The fact that you and Audrey made a pact to wait for each other. Or how you really love her? Or maybe you want to explain why you've been screwing me for all this time, and pretending to love me, when really you were still hung up on another woman? Or maybe you could at least explain why you couldn't even dump me when we got back, instead of letting that….that….barracuda corner me."

Now Jack was angry, "First of all, I never made a pact with Audrey. She told me she was going to push for an appeal or pardon. She told she would keep working until we could both come back. I didn't really care about much she said, since all I cared about what getting you out of jail and to safety. Second I don't love Audrey. I haven't for a very long time, if I ever really did. I had no idea she was on her way here, or that she was still waiting after all this time, or I would have warned you." Jack stopped his tirade and stepped closer, taking her face in his hands, and holding her tight when she tried to squirm away, "And finally, I have never, ever lied to you when I told you I love you, when I made love to you. And that is all we've ever done Chloe, made love, I would never even put your name in the same sentence as the word screw."

Chloe seemed to deflate at these words and softly said, "Really?"

Jack felt uneasy at her doubt, "Don't you trust me? Haven't I always told you the truth?"

"Yes," Chloe said, her voice trembling, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to doubt you. It's just, all those things she said, it was like all the time, like we, we never even happened. Like it was all a dream."

"It all was a dream. A dream I never thought I would have, but you made it a reality for me Chloe. All this time I thought I was saving you, but you were really the one saving me."

"I love you, so much Jack."

"I love you too, baby, more than anything."


End file.
